hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
PG Copper
PG Copper is the primary antagonist throughout most of the games within the HILT universe. Despite dying in every game, he always comes back, reappearing at defining moments of the HILT Earth. The Corridor The Corridor RPG told the story of the Four Ancient Travelers who visited from the Original Universe. One of these men was PG Copper, the original one. But shortly after they arrived in the HILT universe, PG turned on his companions and led an army against them. In the climactic battle, PG escaped the vengeance of his former partners, eventually returning to reclaim one of the two time travel devices which had been buried near their battleground. Certain Death After mucking about with time travel for a while, PG Copper traveled to the Andromeda galaxy and encountered the fledgling Conglomerate civilization. He was there commissioned by the Conglomerate to travel through time and locate a period in history where they could invade Earth and conquer it, and in exchange they would provide PG with new cyborg bodies needed to keep him alive. Battle for Supremacy PG Copper reappeared in the incredible Battle for Supremacy that broke out among the four original nations of HILT. Shandücha, Los Lobos, Brewtan, and R.O.M.A.N. Not yet having taken sides in any issues, PG Copper first joined the war as a subjective, loyal lieutenant to the ruler of R.O.M.A.N, only to later on turn on him when their trust in one another was torn apart. PG eventually defeated the R.O.M.A.N leader in hand to hand combat, only to later be turned to dust when Shanducha utilized a superweapon they found afar off. Or so they thought, as it later turned out PG had once again survived by having his mind and consciousness uploaded into a newer cyborg body. Sea of Blood PG Copper appeared once again as a loyal lieutenant, but this time with the nation of Los Lobos. He and the army he joined were once again defeated, and yet he again made his escape. Ojinjintka In the RPG Ojinjintka, PG Copper appeared as a fearsome bounty hunter, one who had never failed to capture his target. He had been sent by the Los Lobos government to apprehend Ojinjintka (or "Joey"), as she had become a massive thorn in their sides. After killing one of her crew (and multiple R.O.M.A.N soldiers), Joey launched an all out assault on PG, using everything at her disposal. The battle was barely successful, as they all nearly died in defeating him, but after managing to hurl him over the rails of an airborne zeppelin, the job was finally done. Teenage Wasteland Mostly harmless. PG wandered about fixing people's sinks. He was very successful. Many sinks were fixed. Somehow, miraculously, he didn't die either. Weird. The Conglomerate PG Copper began as a member of the crew of Anton Zerp, and never betrayed anybody. While attempting to help Zerp and crew repair their ship, he was attacked by a mob who thought he was a threat, and was beaten to death. By this point he was very bored with traveling and getting killed, and so returned to the Conglomerate to tell them when and where to invade. He remains at large.